


In The Queen's Bed

by dreaming_daenys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_daenys/pseuds/dreaming_daenys
Summary: A handmaiden's duty is to serve her queen in every way; happily for Padmé, the resourceful Sabé always finds new ways to serve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-off of my favorites getting down and dirty.

Padmé lifted her arms as her handmaiden removed her silk nightgown. Draping Padmé’s long braid over her left shoulder, Sabé gently kissed the nape of her neck, her hands slowly kneading Padmé’s shoulders. She felt the tension she had held all day begin to dissolve.

  
“You know exactly how to relax me,” Padmé sighed.

  
“I have to,” Sabé chided her. “You don’t allow yourself to relax. You’re carrying the entire weight of the galaxy in these shoulders.” Sabe’s small hands belied her strength as she worked out the knots in her shoulders. As Sabé kissed the back of her neck a second time, Padmé felt the familiar warmth in her sex, taking her from relaxation to the beginnings of desire.

  
“Lie down, my queen,” Sabé said softly, using the title that no longer properly belonged to her. When Sabé addressed her publically, even among trusted friends, it was always “senator”; in private, among her handmaidens, it was often a teasingly stern “Padmé”, a reminder of how often Sabé had played Queen Amidala and she herself had played the handmaiden. Only here, when they were alone in her bed, did Sabé use the old title.

  
Padmé did as her handmaiden said, laying down across her bed and resting her head on a soft pillow. Sabé’s deft hands moved down her back, kneading firmly as she worked the tension out. Her hands finally came to rest at Padmé’s hips. The warmth in Padmé’s sex grew stronger as she felt Sabé’s lips kiss her shoulders and then begin to slowly move down her spine. How often she has done this service for me, Padmé thought, her memory drifting back to that first night on Naboo, so long ago now, that Sabé’s ministrations had turned from a simple massage to something far more enjoyable.

  
Her reverie was suddenly interrupted when she felt Sabé’s lips at the very top of her buttocks. She instantly stiffened and turned her head to face her handmaiden. “Sabé!”

  
“I’ve learned something new, my queen,” Sabé said, a mischievous smile on her face. “The courtesans say that it’s become very popular in certain senatorial circles.”

  
“And how exactly do you know what the courtesans say?” Padmé snapped back.

  
“Shall I describe my afternoon to you in detail, my queen?” Sabé began running her hand up Padmé’s leg. As she did so, Padmé began to feel the familiar dull ache of anticipation between her legs. A small sign escaped her lips when Sabé’s hand reached the soft tuft of hair on her mound. She was wet, and there was no hiding it from her handmaiden.

  
“You must trust me,” Sabé said, “I think you will like it. It’s a very different kind of pleasure.”

  
The ache in her sex was growing stronger, and Padmé’s only desire was for Sabé’s fingers inside of her. She couldn’t imagine a better pleasure. Still, she nodded. Her head still turned towards her handmaiden, Padmé felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment as Sabé’s hands spread her other cheeks. She had never felt more exposed. Blushing furiously, Padmé buried her head in her pillow.

  
“You should feel no shame,” Sabé said. “Every part of you is beautiful.”

  
Padmé tensed when she felt Sabé’s lips above the top of her buttocks again, and tensed more when her kiss drifted down to that place that she had never thought of as capable of giving pleasure. Sabé’s tongue flicked her hole so lightly that Padmé almost let out a giggle.

  
“See?” Sabé asked. “Should I continue?”

  
Padmé nodded again, and Sabé began to dance her tongue around her hole, her hands squeezing Padmé’s spread cheeks. After a few moments, Sabé’s tongue began flicking her hole a bit harder, the tip of it probing the tight bud to open. Padmé let out a gasp as she felt the tip of Sabé’s tongue forcing it’s way in. Padmé’s first reflex was to clench herself closed, but Sabé’s was too quick, and soon Padmé felt the strange sensation of Sabé’s warm tongue completely inside of her. The dull ache in Padmé’s sex turned at once into a sharp pang of arousal, and she felt herself growing wetter.

  
Sabé spread her queen’s cheeks as wide as she could as she drove her tongue deeper, exploring every inch of the orifice. Padmé’s thighs begin to shake as she slowly pulled her tongue out. Now wet with Sabé’s spit, the queen’s hole puckered as she traced it with the tip of her tongue.

  
“Please.” It was all that Padmé could whisper, her breath caught in the back of her throat. Every inch of her was hot with desire. Her nipples had grown hard, the tuft of brown hair between her legs was slick, and now this new place yearned to open again to Sabé.

  
Pleasure shot through Padmé’s body as Sabé’s tongue plunged back into her, pushing into her hole far more forcefully than before. Padmé’s own hand shot down between her legs, and she began rubbing the hard nub of her clit, moaning with relief. Sabé’s tongue was moving quickly now, so quickly that Padmé no longer felt her body’s reflex to tighten against it. She rubbed herself feverishly, matching the thrusts of Sabé’s tongue deeper and deeper into her.

  
She was so wet now, her sex so swollen with arousal that she felt that she would go mad if she didn’t have Sabé inside of her immediately. Still rubbing her clit with one hand, Padmé reached back with the other, grabbing Sabé’s hand.

 

“Please!” Padmé cried out.

  
In one swift motion, Sabé’s tongue was out of her hole and she had Padmé flipped over onto her back. Sabé pressed the length of herself against the queen’s body, her hand joining Padmé’s over her clit. Her lips closed over Padmé’s nipple, sucking hard. Padmé spread her legs as Sabé slipped two fingers inside of her.

  
Her mouth open in a silent moan, Padmé began to grind against Sabé’s fingers. She was so wet, Sabé soon slipped a third finger easily inside, her teeth grazing against Padmé’s nipple. Waves of pleasure shot through her body as Sabé’s fingers pushed deeper into her, matching the rhythm of her bucking, eliciting a series of low moans. Padmé’s vision blurred and her body flushed as she felt herself close to climaxing. At that very moment, Sabé’s free hand reached behind her, and Padmé felt her finger slide into her other hole, still wet with her handmaiden’s spit.

  
It was all it took. Padmé cried out her handmaiden’s name as she shook in climax. She thrust twice more against Sabé’s fingers, slower now, shaking with the smaller orgasms that Sabé never failed to bring her to even after she had climaxed. Panting, Padmé collapsed in sweat, her eyes closed in bliss as Sabé slid her fingers out of her.

  
“Queens don’t say please, you know,” Sabé teased, tracing the small pink circle of Padmé’s areola with the tip of her finger.

  
Padmé pulled her handmaiden close to her and kissed her, entwining their hands. “I’m not a queen with you,” she said. “I’m not a senator or anything else. I’m only Padmé, and you are only Sabé. Sabé, my love.”

  
Sabé smiled—not the coy smile of a handmaiden, but a true smile. She rested her head against Padmé’s breast and softly scratched the sopping brown hair between Padme’s legs. They were silent for some time, the only sound in the bedroom Padmé’s deep, satisfied breaths.

  
“I was a queen once,” Sabé finally said, her voice mischievous. “A decoy queen, maybe, but still a queen. And you were my handmaiden. Perhaps one night, I’ll be a queen.”

  
Padmé laughed. “Perhaps tomorrow night?”

  
“Tomorrow night, indeed,” Sabé said, nuzzling against Padmé’s breast. “And I warn you, I won’t say please.”


End file.
